<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tengu by Mari_kel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144028">Tengu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_kel/pseuds/Mari_kel'>Mari_kel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Founder's Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Naruto Founder's Week 2020, Tengu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_kel/pseuds/Mari_kel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art piece for Founder's Week</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Founder's Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Founders Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tengu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2: Mythology</p><p>Forgive me, mobile users...</p><p>Tbh I couldn't think of a fic since I associate 'mythology' so strongly with Birds of a Feather right now, so I just drew the adult feral birdman himself. If you are interested in reading that ongoing hashimada fic, check that out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385219/chapters/58816735">here</a> ;) </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Ten thousand years later* now I remember why I seldom do paintings LOL. </p><p>The sneak-peak for tomorrow's fic: Soulmates are a curse. </p><p> </p><p>Come find me on <a href="https://mira--mira.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> for more content!</p><p>Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! It means a lot to me! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>